The serine protease HtrA serine peptidase 1 (HtrA1) (PRSS11; Clan PA, family 51) belongs to an evolutionarily conserved family of HtrA proteins. In humans, HtrA1, HtrA3, and HtrA4 share the same domain architecture: an N-terminal IGFBP-like module and a Kazal-like module, a protease domain with trypsin-like fold, and a C-terminal PDZ domain. The physiological relevance of HtrA1 has been firmly established by the identification of human loss-of-function mutations causing familial ischemic cerebral small-vessel disease. The molecular mechanism involves deficient TGFβ inhibition by HtrA1 resulting in increased TGFβ signaling. Dysregulated TGF signaling by aberrant HtrA1 expression may also contribute to arthritic disease, perhaps in conjunction with HtrA1-mediated degradation of various extracellular matrix components, or indirectly via up-regulation of matrix metalloproteases. In addition, human genetic studies identified a strong correlation between progression of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) and a SNP in the HtrA1 promoter region which results in increased HtrA1 transcript levels (see, e.g., Dewan et al., Science 314:989-992, 2006 and Yang et al., Science 314:992-993, 2006).
AMD is a progressive chronic disease of the central retina with significant consequences for visual acuity. Late forms of the disease are the leading cause of vision loss in industrialized countries. For the Caucasian population ≥40 years of age, the prevalence of early AMD is estimated at about 6.8% and advanced AMD at about 1.5%. The prevalence of late AMD increases dramatically with age rising to about 11.8% after 80 years of age. Two types of AMD exist, non-exudative (dry) and exudative (wet) AMD. The more common dry AMD involves atrophic and hypertrophic changes in the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) underlying the central retina (macula) as well as deposits (drusen) on the RPE. Advanced dry AMD can result in significant retinal damage, including geographic atrophy (GA), with irreversible vision loss. Moreover, patients with dry AMD can progress to the wet form, in which abnormal blood vessels called choroidal neovascular membranes (CNVMs) develop under the retina, leak fluid and blood, and ultimately cause a blinding disciform scar in and under the retina.
There remains a need for anti-HtrA1 antibodies with improved properties, such as binding affinity, stability, and inhibitory (blocking) activity, as well as therapeutic and diagnostic uses thereof.